Va - nä - inte du igen
by smargden
Summary: Det är ett ganska vanligt tema - med en Harry som måste tillbaks och lösa sin uppgift. Det här är ännu en i serien. Öppet slut - men tillsvidare - FÄRDIG (flera kapitel i samma) .


**VA — DU Igen ?**

By Smargden

/Förord:

Den här har jag haft liggande ett par år utan att hitta en lämplig fortsättning på den.

Den har ett öppet slut och är därför möjlig att fortsätta på, men fantasin har tagit slut, så för att fortsätta den så behövs inspiration. Det är DU som har i uppgift att skapa den inspirationen. Se mer på slutet:

/

—

**1**

Unge Harry hade haft mardrömmar — rysliga mardrömmar, det i sig hade väl inte varit så beklämmande om inte uppvaknandet från dem hade varit värre än drömmarna i sig — för nu blev det fysiskt dessutom.

Tredje dagen klarade unge Harry inget mer, han visste att både riddarsporren och fingerborgsblomman var dödligt giftiga — han orkade bara inget mer. Han åt sig mätt för första gången han mindes hos Dursleys, men han hann inte in till sin skrubb under trappan innan han kände befrielsen komma.

—

Skriiet hördes men inte ens Petunia hann se den grönsvarta dimma som försvann från Harry innan det blev helt tyst, bara sekunder senare materialiserades en mycket upprörd gammal man tillsammans med en ståtlig fågel ur en eldsflamma.

"Vad händer? — Fawkes — ta honom genast till Poppy." Efter att ha fått iväg unge Harry vände den gamle mannen sig mot Petunia. "Vad hände?"

"Vet inte hörde bara ett rysligt skrik för mindre än en minut sedan, han låg så där redan då. Jag rörde honom inte."

Men Dumbledore _såg_ i hennes medvetna att hon tänkte på vad Vernon hade gjort upprepade gånger, det räckte för honom.

"Dör han — kan ni räkna med _svårigheter_." Efter det försvann även han från platsen.

"Poppy — hur illa är det?"

"Förbi vad jag kan klara, han har varit död i minst fem minuter."

"Hur?"

"Intern förgiftningschock. Tre olika växtgifter — mängder av växter i magsäcken, var för sig, och i tid, skulle jag kunnat motverka om han kom in _levande_, men inte ens levande med den kombinationen skulle jag ha haft en chans. Det är förbi Albus."

"Det kan inte — får inte — gör det omöjliga Poppy — jag ber."

"Inse Albus — att det finns gränser."

"Okej — då tittar vi på orsaken, har de förgiftat honom?"

"Av någon orsak, måste han ha valt att äta det själv, det kan ha varit under tvång eller annan inverkan, men jag tror inte att någon har kunnat få i honom det utan hans deltagande i det. Men — det jag såg på hans rygg, kan mycket väl vara orsaken att han valde den här utvägen."

"Misshandlad?"

"Å det grövsta, utan att orsaka inre skador, läderbälte som orsakat tredje gradens brännskador, det är en kombination av anslag och retraktion av läderremmen som gör den typen av kombinationsskada, jag har sett det förut, inte ofta, men jag har sett det förut."

"Bara nyligt?"

"Nej, av det läkta kan jag förstå att det har varit en viss periodicitet, men sista dagarna verkar det ha varit mer än vanligt."

"Vad gör vi?"

"Ska han tillbaks för att begravas där där han kom i fr . . . Albus – är det den jag tror det är . . . . Harry Potter?"

"Ja — Poppy, det är unge Potter, han ska INTE tillbaks dit, jag ska ordna en privat akt så han kan vila vid sidan av sina föräldrar, men det dröjer några dagar innan jag kan ordna det. Ordna honom för det är du snäll."

"Tre dagar men inte mer, kan jag ha honom här."

"Bra, jag behöver en av dina starkare lugnande medel nu, är du snäll."

—

Albus blev upptagen, plötsligt blev han fundersam, mycket fundersam, dels var han nu ansvarig för Potters etablissemang, och att diskret _omfördela_ det skulle ta tid. Dessutom, ifall han gjorde sak av Potters frånfälle från Dursleys skulle hans inblandning diffundera upp i dagen från de slumrande platser de borde finnas kvar i. Därför var det bäst att hålla _sanningen_ om Potters frånfälle diskret. Det skulle också medföra att hela den omagiska sektionen som varit inblandad måste _tappa minnet_ av allt som hade med Potter att göra. Bråda dagar. Det blev mer bestyr än han inledningsvis ens hade trott vara möjligt.

När han äntligen var klar med alla minnesförändringar, inklusive Minerva och Hagrid, hade han bara Poppy kvar, och samtidigt hämta liket.

—

"Potter? Som i Harry Potter?" Vad talar du om? sa Poppy när albus frågade efter pojken.

"Pojken jag kom in med här för tre dagar sedan. Det var för övrigt inte Harry Potter, utan en som var till förväxlingen lik honom, var är han?"

"Jag har ingen här, och jag har inget i mina journaler på att vi har haft någon ung pojke här den senaste veckan. Titta här, det skulle ha stått här, om det varit så."

Han såg i Poppys ögon att hon talade sanning, förvirrad gick Albus tillbaks till sitt rum.

—

"Vad kan Gringitts stå till tjänst med idag herr Dumbledore?"

"Jag behöver effektuera övertagandet av etablissemanget Potter. Unge Harry Potter dog för fyra dagar sedan."

"Ja, vi noterade det, och därför kom familjens testamente till ny översyn. Och det är inte din uppgift att göra något i det fallet."

"Hör nu — när makarna Potter dog fastslog stora rådet att det var jag som administrerade det tills unge Potter blev myndig. Så det är min skyldighet att se över det."

"Som du själv sade, unge Harry Potter avled, med det upphörde din översyn över familjens tillgångar, och familjens grundtestamente, eller om du kallar det _avtal_, med oss trädde in istället."

"VAD — vad är det, det borde jag veta om."

"Det finns de som gör ett avtal med oss när de skaffar valv här. Den familj som upphör, och den siste innehavaren inte efterlämnar ett eget giltigt testamente, så — vad händer då? Det är det som avtalet reglerar."

"Men . . . "

"Unge Harry Potter efterlämnade inget eget testamente, att komma med ett papper nu — efter hans död är för sent. Unge Potter saknade testamente, och var den siste med direkt arvsrätt utan testamente. Det innebär att VI Gringotts är den instans som effektuerar enligt familjekontraktet, och i det omnämns du inte, då det är långt äldre än dig. Adj . . . föresten, bra att du är här. Här är en förteckning över de detaljer som vi har över_ föremål_ som av olika orsaker är placerade på annat ställe än i valvet Du har tre dagar på dig att komma in med dem. Beloppet som är nämnt för vart föremål är möjligen lite högre än ett normalt försäljningsvärde för föremålen, men det borde sporra dig att lämna tillbaks dem, samt de pengar du _olagligen_ har beordrat debet för. Adjö herr Dumbledore."

—

**2**

* POW Harry *

Det svarta ljuset började övergå i grått, samtidigt som huvudvärken tilltog. När han började kunna ta in signaler från sina sinnen märkte han att han satt ner i en mjuk stol, eller möjligen fotölj.

"Potter — kan du höra mig nu?"

"Mmmm — inte så högt snälla — och slå mig inte mer — snälla."

"Vi ska inte slå dig, ingen här kommer slå dig om du själv inte ber om det — om ens då, vet du vad som händer nu, eller vad gissar du att händer?"

"Moster tog mig till sjukhuset, och Vernon kommer att slå ihjäl mig därför."

"Du är redan död kära vän, sedan en mer än dag faktiskt. Jag trodde inte vi skulle kunna väcka upp dig för ett samtal _här_ ens. Det var som att du inte ville leva längre och valde att ta expressvägen förbi oss här."

"Var ä . . VAD är _här_?"

"Här — är en mellanstation, har du hört talas om _NDU_, nära-döden-upplevelser?"

"Tror inte det, kanske — men inget jag kan erinra mig."

"Okej, NDU, är när en persons kropp har stannat, kroppen är det era läkare kan behandla och när den har slutat fungera kallar de personen för _kliniskt död_. Det tillståndet varar sällan mer än några få minuter innan de _dör på riktigt_. Att dö på riktigt så att säga är när du själv släpper kontakten med din kropp, eller mer riktigt — den aktuella kroppen.

Du min vän har varit kliniskt död i mer än ett dygn nu, men hav förtröstan, din magi ser till att kroppen inte förstörs, den ser till att alla vitala organ är i en mycket stark form av stasis. Varför ville du dö?"

"Vernon slog mig var gång jag väckte dem för att jag inte kunde låta bli att skrika under mina mardrömmar. Jag kunde inte ta ännu en omgång, och om mardrömmarna i sig inte skulle få mig att vilja dö så var det Vernons sätt att tysta mig. Skrek jag av hans slag, slog han värre, så jag lärde mig att vara tyst och lida när jag var vaken, men i drömmen — skrek jag."

"Okej, vårt misstag, förra gången du var här skulle vi låta dig få _minnas_ genom att du drömde de möjliga framtiderna, beroende på vilka åtgärder du gjorde. Det beklagar vi starkt, och därför måste vi se över hur vi ska göra. Faktiskt finns det bara en möjlighet kvar tänk på det sedan — det finns alltså inga fler möjligheter att börja om eftersom vi redan har försökt dem alla. Du har varit här 38 gånger förut, detta är den absolut sista möjligheten. Och för att du ska förstå vikten av det måste du nu _minnas_ alla dina livsrum för de gånger du redan har varit här.

"Ska jag tillbaks till Dursleys igen?"

"Ditt val, vad du gör av det är ditt val, men mer om det längre fram. Men oavsett hur du ser på saken, du är inte tillbaks för att göra om. Använder du en tidvändare och är tillbaks i tiden får du inte ändra det du vet redan har skett, skillnaden på det är att du då är där i en andra kroppslig upplaga. Allt du gör då — är saker som kan påverka eller skapa en paradox. Ser du någon hoppa ut från ett fönster innan du tar dig tillbaks i tiden — så FÅR DU INTE hindra uthoppet, däremot, kan du genast fixa något som gör att personen landar mjukt, OM du inte redan har tittat ut och sett den döda kroppen nedanför. Nu däremot, om vet du att _förra gången,_ är det någon vän, eller en som står dig mer nära, som kommer att _dö_, så har det inte hänt _den här gången_, inte ännu. Förstår du hur jag menar?"

"Så de minnen jag har av mina tidigare liv, är sådant jag måste låta hända och sen försöka förbättra det som händer i slutet av det?"

"Nej, dina minnen, är just **dina**, de tillhör INTE **den kollektiva verkligheten**, det har liksom _inte hänt_ — ännu. Det står dig helt fritt att göra hur du vill, men din uppgift är att _vilja_ ställa saker till rätta."

"Mitt . . . .min . . . uppgift?"

"Ja — balans, är en viktig sak. Ni människor är det som allmänt kallas _allätare_. Det betyder att ni äter vegetabiliska råvaror, och ni äter animaliska saker. Med andra ord, ni äter säd och grönsaker, liksom ni äter kött och andra animaliska varor. För att kunna göra det dödar ni levande individer av andra raser. Höns, svin, får, getter, kor och oxar, ja, i princip allt som äter, äts av er, många gånger utan att ni vet vad ni äter. Men många gånger behövs det både villebråd och jägare. Det behövs nedbrytning för att få plats med återväxt. Enbart återväxt utan nedbrytning innebär överetablering, vilket medför näringsbrist och därför hämmas utvecklingen."

"Så på sätt och vis är det riktigt att döda folk där det finns för många då?"

"Nej, men finns det för många så är det ofta något som balanserar problemet, regn eller avsaknad av regn gör översvämning eller torka, båda var för sig skördar offer som hjälper balansen att återskapas. Krig, är en form av extrem åtgärd för att skapa utrymme för nyetablering, dödande för nöjes skull är det som är förkastligt."

"Döda för nöjes skull?"

"Ja. Det finns människor som kallar sig _jägare_ de betalar pengar för att få döda djur på olika ställen. Några exempel här i Europa, hjortar, älgar, vildsvin är saker som många nöjesmördare betalar för att på olika sätt få döda. De gör det inte därför att de får ta hand om köttet, nej, enbart för _nöjet_ att få möjligheten att _döda_. Att jakten, för att hålla balans i beståndet av djur ändå _behöver_ göras, försvarar inte nöjesmördarna. De som bor i området där det jagas i och som är med i det lokala jaktlaget, som dessutom delar på köttet, är _gränsfall_, men vore de _anställda_ av markägarna för att sköta jakten så vore det markägarnas ansvar och riktlinjer, men nu handlar det i många fall om _inbjudna betalande nöjesmördare._"

"Vart vill du komma med det resonemanget, jag kan inte minans mig vara en jägare."

"Blad er människor finns det en livssyn som innehåller fenomenet _re-inkarnation_, det är vad du har gjort 38 gånger redan, och vi erbjuder den _sista möjliga_, re-inkarnationen. Alltså _att leva om_ samma liv. Till skillnad från det verkliga som är inkarnation där alla tidigare liv, och livsuppgifter sammanställs, det kallas _karma_. Karma är i princip den uppgift du tar dig an innan du inkarnerar. Du _vet_ vad du har gjort i olika livsrum, exempelvis saker du gjort fel, och får en möjlighet att göra om. Eller om du haft en mycket jobbig uppgift och klarat av den på ett bra sätt, kan du få ett behagligt liv som avkoppling, eller belöning."

"Så jag ska alltså leva om det här livet ännu en gång?"

"Du får möjlighet att göra det, om du avstår, då har du inte försökt fullt ut, och då är det förbi. Då kommer du att födas till ett nytt liv något år senare, var — och hur, det livet blir vet vi inte nu. Men det blir inte ett behagligt liv, eftersom du då måste träna dig på att _inte ge upp_, kan tänka mig att det blir ett dussin liv med mycket otrevliga upplevelser där du tränas på att _inte ge upp_."

"Så om jag gör ett nytt försök som också misslyckas är jag dömd till det."

"Nej, — inte så länge du verkligen försöker, det du just gjort — var att ge upp. Och ger du upp igen — så behöver du träna dig på att inte ge upp, förstår du?"

"Lite, så jag ska ut och vinna — betyder det inte att jag måste ut och döda, som mördare?"

"På sätt och vis, men inte nöjesmörda. I ett tidigare liv har du varit en av de som mördat för den som mördade dina föräldrar, i ett par fall var du huvu . . . "

"Jag en dödsätare?"

"Ja faktiskt, men när du hade upplevt lite av det valde du att göra en ed — en mycket grundlig ed, på att döda honom, alltså ledaren för det gänget — eller dö medan du försökte. Det tog ditt liv den gången, efter det blev det ditt öde att också göra det."

"Så — Mitt liv är nu vigt att mörda honom?"

"Mörda är inte det korrekta ordet, eliminera är mer korrekt, men den elimineringen innebär sannolikt en exekution. Men som jag sa innan jag avbröts, i ett par fall var du huvudjägare, alltså du jagade upp sådana som sittande regim hade satt blodspengar på, så jo vi kommer dit. Helheten, består av ALLT, absolut allt. Det finns inget utanför _helheten_, och om något i helheten saknas, är det inte _fullkomligt_, och som era präster påstår, GUD, och GUDS RIKE, är just _fullkomligt_. Därför måste ALLT finnas, men under balans. Balans i tid, som Predikaren i er heliga skrift säger — ALLT HAR SIN TID. Din uppgift i din nu aktuella inkarnation är att hjälpa balansen att återetableras, att du valdes för det var möjligen med anledning av den ed du gjorde i ditt föregående livsrum.

"Oj, hur — ska jag klara det — mot dem?"

"Den negativa sidan, den som dödar för nöjes skull, och torterar för nöjes skull, var i en tillfällig _dvala_ under ditt senaste försök att leva om, men den kommer att, åtminstone försöka, återetablera sig om några år — som du vet, och din uppgift är att rätta till den felaktigheten, helst även förhindra ett återetablerande. Det innebär att du åter måste bli _jägare_, men du får aldrig bli _nöjesjägare_. Den dag du börjar njuta av jakten och dödande av målet, då — då är du en av dem — igen, även om du inte är med just dem — så är du en lika som dem."

"Så det är alltså _tillåtet_ att jaga och döda — bara jag inte gör det för nöjes skull. Men om jag tar betalt för det är det fritt fram?"

"Nej — missförstå mig inte, de som dödar för nöjes skull — de som gör det igen — om de får tillfälle, de är . . . de har tappat sin existensrätt, som även du gjorde i en tidigare inkarnation. De må vara dömda av andra människor eller inte — de är dömda av _oss_, men vi själva har inte någon möjlighet att interferera i den fysiska världen. Din uppgift är att möta, och eliminera den som kallas Voldemort, men egentligen heter Tom Marvolo Riddle. Han dödade dina föräldrar — och många fler."

"Min uppgift — att döda honom?"

"Ja — ordet _döda_ är inte viktigt, eliminera kan innebära många andra saker än att _döda_. Men — när du kommer tillbaks den här gången, då har du dina minnen från alla de gånger du varit tillbaks och din sammanlagda levnadsårs styrka i din magiska kärna, de strypningar Dumbledore har satt på dig försvann när du dog, likaså lämnade Voldemorts horcrux i din kropp dig, så du är helt fri från det, på det att du återgår i kroppen där den finns, och som den är nu. Men du kan även välja en tid tidigare — men då är Dumbledores besvärjelser kvar liksom horcruxet — det är ditt liv och därför ditt val för till när du vill gå tillbaks. Det finns en hake. Det är _dina minnen_ dina och ingen annans, och den verklighet som har varit din framtid behöver inte bli som den varit — om du gör något annat än du gjorde tidigare, ett enda ord annorlunda kan skapa en helt annan framtid än den du minns."

"Får jag inte nämna det för någon enda?"

"Den du tar in till ditt hjärta, den du kommer att dela ditt liv med — den delar du ditt livs historia med, men inte förrän du vet att det är just ni två. Något mer att fråga om?"

"Dursleys — hur gör jag?"

"Det beror på till när du vill gå tillbaks.

"om jag fortsätter där jag var?"

"Då kommer du att vakna långsamt under kommande dag, smit ut när det är stilla på natten, när du har vaknat då _vet_ du vad du behöver göra. Nå _vet_ kanske inte är helt rätt – men du _vet dina möjligheter_, och det du vet — det kan du också hantera."

"Och om jag väljer något tillfälle tidigare?"

"Då är det mest troligt att du vaknar en morgon med de minnen du har och tror att det ör en underlig dröm — innan du har upptäckt att det var mer än en dröm."

"Okej, det där med horcrux skrämmer mig att ha, inte föratt jag var vad det är — men det känns som att det är något jag helst ska vara utan, så efter det helst."

"Som du vill. — Lycka till."

Utan att Harry hörde det mumlades det 'han behöver det verkligen'.

—

**3**

Harry kände hur han närmade sig en funktionell medvetandenivå, med det kände han även hur mängder med minnen av livsperioder flätade sig samman, försiktigt steg han upp och med en enkel handrörelse blev platsen han hade legat som att den hade varit helt orörd. Hans nästa uppgift var att få Poppy och hennes journal att glömma att någon Harry Potter hade existerat. Efter det tog han sig ut ur Hogwarts, och utan att visa sig för någon tog han sig till Gringotts.

—

"Lord Potter vad kan vi stå till tjänst med?"

"Sir, Lord — jag? Jag skulle vilja tala med den som har hand om familjen Potters etablissemang, jag har några frågor och _affärsförslag_."

"Den här vägen, sir."

—

När Harry lämnade Gringotts London, gjorde han det genom Gringotts rälsnätverk, målet för hans resa blev USA, och istället för 1988 så blev det 1978. Det kostade en hel del, men det skulle vara värt var galleon, och han hade så gott som hela sitt likvida kapital med sig tillbaks i tiden.

Han hade med sig några brev från _framtiden_ ett brev som Gringotts skulle sända till Sirius Black direkt på natten när Herr och fru Potter avlidit. Ett annat brev som skulle spärra familjen Potter's valv i väntan på att en äkta arvtagare av blod skulle komma. Likaså sändes ett brev till Remus Lupin, men också ett brev adresserat till Simon Harrysen Omaha Nebraska USA, men att adressen på det brevet var C/O Gringotts London skulle inte behöva sägas. Med det breven ordnade kunde Gringotts verifiera att dödssignalen av James Potter genererade dessa brev att sändas.

—

Salems skola för magianvändare tog elever från det de var åtta år gamla, full internat kunde ordnas, och det var så Harry etablerade sin kommande identitet som Simon Harrysen.

Det visade sig tidigt att Simons inlärningsförmåga var snabbare än någon hade sett tidigare, och därför släpptes han från sina klasskamrater till förmån för fria studier. Under första halvan av läsåret klarade han därför av det som normalt tog tre år av studier, och så fortsatte det, det hade sina fördelar av att ha skolat sig många år tidigare. När han var 15 år, hade han två mästarcertifikat, duell/försvar och trolldryckstillverkning. Året som Harry Potter _skulle försvinna_ var han tillbaks i London, nu 18 år gammal, med amerikanskt medborgarpass. Det var så han tog över Potters etablissemang, framför ögonen på Albus Dumbledore.

Han hade visserligen varit tvungen att _förhandla_ med Gringotts innan de ställde upp på hans begäran, men de behövde ju inte veta om att han _levde om_ sina liv. Det kunde möjligen bero på att Simon Harrysen begärde audiens hos Direktör Regnot, där tackade han Gringotts för att de hade ställt upp för honom, och i det '_talade han om'_ på så sätt att han lät dem förstå att de skulle komma att hjälpa honom mot Dumbledore.

Han hade tid kvar innan _Harry Potter_ skulle börja på Hogwarts, och han valde att sikta in sig på att _vara där_, men skulle han vara där som elev?

Medan han läste in den historia han behövde för att ta över den lärarpositionen skaffade han även mästarcertifikat i förvandlings- och besvärjelse-konst. Två saker hade han . . . nå, flera saker hade han lyckats göra som var omöjligt enligt böckerna. Tre olika animagusformer hade han etablerat, utöver en förmåga att driva kroppen till olika utseenden.

Han hade kommit så långt i den grenen att han även kunde lura sjukvårdspersonalen att han var en flicka, dock med ett undantag, deras magi påstod att han var _man_, trots alla organ var som de skulle vara — på rätt plats, alla utom att äggstockarna producerade sädesceller istället för ägg. Men hans avsikt var inte att bli gravid som tjej.

Dessutom kunde han, efter lite övning, driva fram så gott som vilken form som helst på sin patronusbesvärjelse. Grunden för det fanns i hur han spelade upp sin trygghetsform.

—

Harry hade valt att se om det gick att spela ett lite elakt spel med de som spelade med honom. Hans 10 år äldre identitet fanns ju att falla tillbaks på, ifall det behövdes. Men även den differensen hade blivit modifierad, då han flitigt hade använt sin tidvändare. Han hade bestämt sig för att vara _obstinat_, kanske till och med överdrivet obstinat. Han visste vad Snape avsåg att göra, därför skulle han stänga sig ute från de stunderna.

Harry hade inte tänkt på det förut, men skulle han uppträda som Harry Potter, så skulle han vara tvungen att maskera sin magipotential — radikalt. Om han var i en säker miljö, utan risk att drabbas av ett behov att använda magin kunde han använda det enklaste, en magireducerande trolldryk, han kunde göra dem till att reducera till 1, 10, 25 eller 50 procent, av personens grundkapacitet.

Den var aktiv i förhållande till intagen mängd, en kubikcentimeter för var timme upp till fem timmar, över det minskade tiden med en procent per tidsdos. Det hade med att kroppen neutraliserade effekten av drogen. Däremot var det farligt att ta mer än femtio milliliter per vecka, det hade med kroppsförgiftning och njurarnas funktion att göra. Men den hade en ännu allvarligare effekt, permanent magidämpning kunde bli följden. Det var egentligen det den var framtagen för. En engångsdos med 150 milliliter vid tre på varandra följande tillfällen då månen var i linje med solen, på solens sida, efter det var verkan permanent. Det var egentligen det den hade tagits fram för av amerikanska magidelen i Korea under 1950-talet. Det var även där de flesta _pillren_, hade uppfunnits.

Han hade ett antal färdiga doser enprocentare som vardera klarade en timme, de var en variant av Dumbledores sura karameller. Men han hade även andra karameller i sin påse, främst sådana som gav honom extra kraft när han behövde. Sannings- och lydnads-drog var ett par andra av dem.

En som han själv inledningsvis kallande '_Lunapiller_', var något han var ganska stolt över. Den fungerade så att den gav den som visste om dem förmågan att _tänka_ som om den var i ett rum innanför sig själv. Det en mentalspion såg var ett virr-varr var spektakulösa fantasier, banala men ofta extrema, men fullt tydligt vilda fantasier.

Den egentliga verkan var att det du läste, läste du fort och kunde tillgodogöra dig det du läst tiofalt bättre. Det du hörde förklaras kunde du också ta till dig bättre än utan dem, allt med förutsättning att du bemästrade att ta dig till det inre rummet.

Den som _inte_ visste om dess funktion, förstod inte att gå in dit, det gick att _tänka_ utan det, tankarna försvann då oftast in i någon av fantasierna. De omagiska skulle kalla det för 'lyckopiller' eller farlig narkotika, vilket de kunde klassas som, ifall men inte förstod hur de skulle användas.

De var dock perfekta mot tankespioner, verkan höll i sig mellan tre och fyra timmar, beroende på personens kroppsvolym, för Harry fungerade de tre timmar trettioåtta minuter. Det bästa med dem var att de endast byggde på kroppsnaturella ämnen av typen adrenalin och endorfin. Enda faran med dem var att personen skulle gilla tillståndet för mycket för att vilja vara utan.

Att _leva_ som en ensam åtta år gammal pojke skulle INTE fungera, däremot kunde en något äldre kusin 20-årige Simon Harrysen, ha sin yngre kusin med sig.

Bland familjen Potter's ägarintressen fanns flera hus som hyrde ut lägenheter, det som sammanföll bäst med Harry's intressen nu var nere vid syskusten, Charlestown. Ett stort hus med många lägenheter vid Weymouth golfbana. Det skulle bli lagom anonymt. För att göra det så mycket lämpligare så gick det att skylla på _häsoskäl_, för unge Harry, och att han på grund av en svår misshandel behövde lugn och ro.

Att bo invid en golfbana _som han själv ägde_, utan att visa upp det naturligtvis, och utan att nyttja den var enbart dumt. Med en personligt skriven ägarinvitation att spela där, så gick det utmärkt, utan att behöva betala den skyhöga årsavgiften. Han ordnade dessutom med en bågskyttebana som komplement till sin träning. Tre år skulle han ha på sig, under den tiden lärde han sin omgivning att han hade _pengar att spendera_. Han lärde närboende och de som han hade att göra med att han ofta reste och var borta flera veckor ibland, han och kusinen Harry.

Långtidshyra för att ställa upp en campingvagn på en campingplats var ett alternativ Harry också tittade närmare på, och utnyttjade på några ställen. Sydspanien, och norra Skandinavien var två ställen han såg till att bli välbekant med. Att enbart säga platser är inte lika övertygande som att nämna om personer, deras namn och utseende samt att ha en trave bilder, är han själv dessutom är med på några av de bilderna, då blir det ännu tydligare.

Det han hade svårast att hålla ordning på var nyttjandet av _tiden_, jo, han hade ju en tidvändare, och använde den flitigt för att visa BÅDA sina personliga framträdanden. Även om han ofta nyttjade möjligheten att _unge Harry_ valde att stanna _här — eller där_, medan den andra fanns — någon annan stans. Skolgången hade varit ett annat problem att komma runt.

"Sir, oavsett vad du säger så är du skyldig att låta ungen Harry gå i skola, han behöver sin utbildning."

"Jo, jag vet det, därför ser jag till att han är allmänbildad. Och om han inte klarar avgångstesten för det år han efterföljande år enligt er ska gå i, så har jag inget emot att han deltar. MEN klarar han sig godkänt vid de testerna då måste ni hålla med om att han ju _är godkänd för kommande års avslutningstest_. Med det har han ju klarat av det läsåret."

"Det går inte till så herr Harrysen."

"Nej, men att låta min unge kusin _tvingas_ förstöra dyrbar utbildningstid genom att sitta med dem som behöver mer tid förstör honom. Här är några läkarutlåtanden, det är den misshandel han drabbades av där han bodde förut. Misshandeln berodde på att den skolan INTE kunde se tecknen han visade och att skolan dessutom inte höll rent från misshandel under skoltid. _Ungen Harry_ som ni kallar min kusin för har lätt att lära sig, och vi tar oss till olika ställen för att lära geografi på plats så att säga. Besöker bibliotek och läser böcker. Dessutom kommer han att vara på en internatskola för särskilt uttagna elever om ett par år."

"De här dokumenten tyder på att några borde skaka galler i många år, hur gick det?"

"Ingen åtgärd, enligt de dokument som finns där han var förut har han dött. Det var enda sättet att vissa i maktposition skulle tappa kontrollen över honom. Skulle hans namn, hans _rätta_ namn åter dyka upp i systemet så måste vi åter tänka på att lämna landet — permanent blir det då."

"Är det så illa?"

"Värre! Jag har själv en skyddad identitet, bakom den som alla känner mig som, lika är det för min kusin. Hans rätta föräldrar dog i en terroristattack riktad mot _familjen_ och det hotet är inte förbi. Så genom att insistera på att våra namn ska komma i cirkulation med honom i skolan med hans ordinarie dopnamn och mig som målsman, så väcker ni en björn som sover — och med det lockar ni hit terroristgruppen som vi håller oss borta från."

"Men internatskolan då, kommer inte namnet fram där?"

"Endast våra skyddade identiteter kommer att vara öppna där. Dessutom kommer vi att _tillfälligt_ nyttja en annan adress att bo på för att inte avslöja den är tillflyktsplatsen. Men tjatar ni mer, så flyttar vi ganska snart härifrån." Han reste sig och gick därifrån trots att de verkade ha mer att säga. Harry hade blivit irriterad på dem, men han hade samtidigt med det fått några idéer.

Han förberedde en avflyttning, till _Spanien_. Alltså alla på platsen skulle tro att de hade flyttat dit. Samtidigt etablerade sig Simon Harrysen, mycket diskret i det lediga huset Nr 6 Privet Drive, men med ett annat utseende än han tidigare hade haft i den identiteten. Utåt på gatan, var han Simon, men inne i huset var han unge Larry. På så sätt skulle han hålla alla spår mot sydkusten borta, där kunde han använda identiteten _Simon_, när han behövde koppla av. Han kom på att han hade missat möjligheten att skapa bevisning för misshandeln av sig inne hos _dem_. Men när han tänkte efter, så skulle det ha kunnat skapa en paradox eftersom han var tillbaks i tiden och fysiskt fanns i två upplagor då han kunde ha gjort det, så han släppte sin grämelse över det.

Naturligtvis kom ett brev från Hogwarts, sen kom det fler. Det dröjde inte länge efter det som det blev ett ordentligt oväsen i grannhuset. Vernons skrikande hördes ordentligt. Och Simon tittade ut, och hann se Hagrid, gå in i huset.

Simon, letade raskt fram ett Lunapiller, ifall någon av Severus eller Albus skulle komma efter att Hagrid inte kunnat hitta Harry.

Lunapillren skulle bli en försäljningssuccé på Hogwarts, naturligtvis skulle han inte sälja dem själv, men han kunde visa varifrån han själv _köpte_ dem, och då ska de heta '_Snevilliuspiller_'. Men, han väntade nu som Simon Harrysen på att någon från Hogwarts skulle komma på besök.

Och mycket riktigt följande morgon dök just Snevillius upp. Visserligen hade han vett att ringa på dörrklockan, så Harry som Simon tog sitt piller, och lät _förståndet_ kliva in i det bakre rummet, så öppnade han dörren.

"NEJ —har jag sagt fle va . . . du säljer inte prenumeration på serietidningar va?"

"Nej, jag är här med ett brev till Harry Potter, är han anträffbar?"

"Jo, men inte på några dagar, han är hos en vän i norra Sverige tills på söndag."

"Enligt adressen på det här kuvertet ska han finnas här."

"Ja, men som jag sa, han är tillfälligt hos en av våra vänner. Jag ska själv möta honom i Göteborg i slutet av veckan, på söndag flyger vi tillbaks hit. Är det från den där skolan han inbjuds till?"

"Jo, vem är du?"

"Jag —?—, jag är Simon Harrysen, det visade sig ett en Potter emigrerade till USA 1804. och när James och Lily dog sändes det ett brev från Gringotts London. Tyvärr han jag aldrig dit i tid för att ta hand om unge Harry. Vad värre var han var spårlöst försvunnen i flera år, tills plötsligt hans signal dök upp på en mycket svårt misshandlad ung man — då var han på Hogwarts, så efter det har han varit under min vårdnad."

"Så det var du som rövade bort honom därifrån?"

"Räddade honom från ett öde värre än döden skulle jag påstå. Dessutom lydde jag bara min familjeförstes anvisning. Ordern var att '_Ta hand om Harry_'. Men någon hade gömt honom för mig innan jag nådde fram, så den som dömde honom till många år av svår misshandel och total undernäring, den är på er sida min gode man — vad heter du föresten?"

"Jag är lärare på Hogwarts, och heter Severus Snape."

"Hmmmm snape , , , snape . . . det namnet har jag läs . . ."

Snape kände en intensiv snärta innan det svartnade för hans ögon. När han så småningom började få ordning på tankarna upptäckte han att han fanns bunden inne i ett rum. Klädd i enbart kalsonger, allt annat fanns i en hög vid sidan av honom och dödsätarmärket väl synligt.

"Jaha — ännu en dödsätare som försöker göra slut på stackars Harry. Tur han inte var hemma — nu."

"HÄR — var så god, en liten godis bara. För dokumentationens skull, och vad det handlar om. Det du ser framför dig är en videokamera den arkiverar bild, det här är en mikrofon, den tar upp ljudet, så det blir med ljud och bild.

"Du söker alltså Harry Potter, du är en märkt dödsätare, det intygar det där märket. En gång dödsätare — alltid dödsätare. Det är åtminstone min uppfattning, så får vi se om du har annan uppfattning, så där, nu bör den ha börjat fungera. VAD HETER DU?"

"Severus Snape."

"Du påstod du är lärare på en skola vars namn ska vara Hogwarts — är det korrekt att det finns en sån skola och att du är lärare där?"

"Ja på båda,"

"Gott. Lärare, inte brevbärare, varför delar lärarna ut brev?"

"När vi inte får den respons som behövs från ett utskickat brev gör vi hembesök, det är det vi lärare gör en hel del på sommaren."

"Det blev ett himla liv i grannhuset i natt, en mycket stor person, var det också en lärare hos er?"

"Nej, det var Hagrid, Potter _skulle finnas där_ enligt rektorn, men brevet säger Nr 6, inte Nr 4, som rektorn påstår, så därför är jag här nu."

"Så denne Hagrid som kom mitt i natten — är alltså brevbäraren?"

"Nej, han är bara gårdskarl."

"Och vad är ni lärare avsedda att göra när ni kommer till en eventuell elev då?"

"Visa dem magivärlden, och i en del fall bevisa att magi existerar. Alltså för dem som inget vet om magi."

"Så gårdskaren är en magiker också."

"NEJ — Hagrid är bara gårdskarl."

"Så du påstår alltså — att Harry Potter — förväntas INTE veta om magivärlden. Och att skolan sänder en som INTE kan magi, för att bevisa att magi finns, är det korrekt uppfattat?"

"Jo — ja, det är det, men Potters föräldrar var magianvändare."

"Vem sände ut denna _Hagrid_ , och vem beordrade dig att komma?"

"Rektor Dumbledore."

"Säg mig nu mycket ärligt, oavsett eventuella eder. Vad är rektorns verkliga avsikt med Potter?"

"Att han ska möta den svarte häxmästare som ingen vågar gå emot."

"Efter att ha varit helt okunnig om magivärlden — och under misshandlande dårar?"

"Potter är inte . . . . "

"Potter är inte VADÅ - OAVSETT EDER FORTSÄTT PÅ DET.

"Rektorn förväntar sig inte att Potter ska överleva det mötet."

"Du själv har ett märke som placerar dig som terrorist i gruppen DÖDSÄTARE. Säg mig nu ÄRLIGT, valde du det frivilligt?"

"Ja."

"OM du kallas till en återuppstånden Voldemort, kommer du att döda igen på hans order?"

" . . . . . JA.

"I händelse av att Dumbledore ber av dig att du INTE ska döda en viss bestämd person, men Voldemort begär av dig att döda personen — VEMS ORDER LYDER DU?"

"Min herres."

"Din herres — alltså INTE DUMBLEDORES bön att spara personen?"

"Nej."

"Severus Snape, som rättmätig nu varande familjeöverhuvud för familjen Potter, se här, här ser du familjeringen, dömer jag dig till DÖDEN för att du ingår i den grupp som dödade den förre familjeöverhuvudet, och hans maka. Vad har du att säga till ditt försvar?"

"Jag handlade enbart på Dumbledores order?"

"Menar du att Dumbledore lät döda Potters?"

"Jag var med när han fick Sirius Black att förmå Potters att byta hemlighållare till den Dumbledore visste var en av _oss_."

"Påstår du att det är Dumbledore som såg till att Potters dog?"

"Ja. Dumbledore hade fått höra en profetia, han tror att vi vet bara halva, men han vet fel, vi vet hela. Dumbledore hade räknat ut att unge Potter skulle överleva, och då skulle han själv kunna styra pojkvaskern dit han vill. Profetian talar nämligen om TVÅ möten."

"Severus Snape, som jag sa nyss — du är genom familjerättsliga lagar dömd till döden. Genom detta har varje äkta Potter rätten att avliva dig, utan rättslig påföljd. Det är upp till var och en av dem ifall de avstår. Är du beredd att för mig avlägga en ed på att du med ditt liv skyddar Harry Potter, så ska jag avstå att döda dig här och nu. Är du beredd att göra en sådan ed?"

"JA."

"Okej, jag kommer att placera ditt trollspö på bänken där, men gör inget för att nå den innan jag är en bit ifrån. Se till att din ed placerar ditt val att skydda Potter FÖRE det Dumbledore, eller en eventuell Voldemort begär. — På det ska jag INTE döda dig här och nu, inte heller så länge jag har uppfattningen att du håller din del av överenskommelsen."

"_Jag Severus Snape, lovar med mitt liv som insats att skydda Harry Potters liv i den mån jag förmår, och att det har företräde före Dumbledore eller min andra herres anvisningar. Må så ske."_

"Ändra ordet _anvisninagr_ till _order_."

"_Jag Severus Snape, lovar med mitt liv som insats att skydda Harry Potters liv i den mån jag förmår, och att det har företräde före Dumbledore eller min andra herres order. Må så ske._"

"Må så ske."

"Severus Snape, att du avstår att söka döda mig är naturligt efter det att jag nu trots dödsdomen inte dödat dig, du har en livsskuld till mig nu. Skulle du på något sätt agera mot mig, så må den livsskulden mätas ut. Jag lovar dig att så länge jag inte har orsak att betvivla dina handlingar eller avsikter, att inte verkställa dödsdomen kommer ingen annan Potter heller att göra det i mitt ställe, så länge inget motsäger din eds trovärdighet. Men med dig och framför allt vad vi nu vet om Dumbledore, är det tveksamt om Harry Potter kommer att gå på Hogwarts. Ta med detta dokument tillbaks till rektorn. Det är en avskrift av det vi säger och har sagt här.

"Dessutom tar du med den där elevboken, det är den senast gällande och som alla elever egentligen ska ha. ALLA lärare måste signera den, för att eleven ska komma till Hogwarts. Den togs fram, och verifierades som en ed, på att alla lärarna frånsäger sig alla fientliga handlingar och aggressiva inställningar gentemot eleven i fråga. I och med att en elev har kallat fram denna elevbok, har den rätten att få den _edad_ av samtliga lärare. Endast med den klar, kommer min skyddsling, som jag nu kommer att omdirigera så han inte kommer att vara här intill det är klart om han får sin elevbok klar.

"Lägg försiktigt ifrån dig ditt trollspö, och jag kommer att häva din fasthållning."

Snape lydde, varpå Simon, utan att visa minsta rörelse lät trollspöt sväva upp emot taket, och stanna där.

"Så, nu kan du klä på dig igen." Sa Simon medan han tog ner den skärmvägg som var bakom kameran, då först såg Snape vilka som fanns där. Han kände genast igen Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Augusta Longbottom och Alastor Moody. De satt helt stilla, men huvudena rörde sig lite, men de var helt tysta.

"Severes Snape, nu kommer jag att söva dig och placera dig i en säng på värdshuset Läckande Kitteln. Du behöver vila efter det jag har utsatt dig för, så var inte orolig för det. Jag är fullt medveten om att Albus Dumbledore avsåg att ge Harry minsta möjliga introduktion till magivärlden, därför att han tydligen trodde att han var kvar hos de som förpestade livet för honom. Men så är det nu inte. Sov Gott."

Snape grimaserade lite men sjönk strax ihop. Omagisk bedövningsmedel var inget Snape var beredd på.

"Då tackar jag er för er tid, och ni har varit med som vittnen. Det Snape fick inledningsvis, är en pastill från ett amerikanskt recept, det har lite annan verkan en ert sanningsserum, men är minst lika effektivt. Och, det är inte med på den lista som ni har under _reglerade föremål eller droger_.

"Jag ville att ni ska ha sett detta, så att vi inte behöver betvivla på vilken sida var och en står. Enligt lagen om familjerätt så har jag har _laglig_ rätt att i familjen Potters namn rituellt döda Snape, men nu har jag lovat avstå det, tills vidare. Ni vet nu också varför Siris Black inte var hemlighållaren. Ni vet också varför Albus Dumbledore lät tilldela förrädaren en medalj."

"Kan du förklara hur du menar?"

"Sirius Black försvann natten då makarna Potter dödades, han försvann därför att Albus Dumbledore planerade att han skulle försvinna, så att Harry Potter skulle bli hans att spela med. Det Dumbledore inte räknade med var att när makarna Potter dog, förseglades Potters valv på ORDER av företrädaren för familjen Potter. Fyra gånger, försökte Dumbledore beordra pengar därifrån. Han påstod att det skulle till Potters försörjning, men när Gringotts begärde ett kontonummer som var knutet till Vernon Dursley, och inte till Dumbledore, samt en order om utbetalning som samtidigt edade honom att pengarna skulle komma Potter tillgodo, backade han undan.

"Sirius Black flydde till USA, där han har låtit sig förhöras och frikännas för det som han beskylls för här."

"Vem dödade Pettigrew — om inte Sirius Black?" Frågade Amelia

"Är Pettigrew död?" Frågade Simon förvånad.

"Är han inte det . . . Dumbledore bekräftade att han är död." Kommenterade Kingsley

"Jag ska fråga på Gringotts hur det är med den saken, men läser ni det här, det är en av Gringotts verifierad kopia av makarna Potetrs testamente, så ser ni att de bytte till Pettigrew. Dumbledore lät försegla allt om Potter, då han hävdade att för många dödsätare fanns i omlopp. Vi ser en av dem här. OM — Pettigrew är död, då är han enligt min uppfattning dödad av någon som står Dumbledore nära för att dölja bevisen."

"Hur blir det med Potters skolgång? Som styrelsemedlem i Hogwarts styrelse blev jag förvånad när den där elevboken nämndes. Jo jag känner till den, men senast den användes var 1846, då det fanns stora spänningar mellan några familjer som var i öppen fejd med varandra, en av dem var lärare på Hogwarts då."

"Harry väljer naturligtvis själv, han har trots allt tre års distansstudier vid Salem i bottnen, så vi kommer att titta extremt noga på alla möjligheter som finns för att göra en forcerad skolgång. Jag tror att med lite planering och självstudier bör han kunna göra OWL tredje året, ja, banne mig om inte redan andra Hogwartsåret. Jo han ska läsa vidare, och då är det bättre att kunna gå raskt fram, OWL, kanske redan första eller om han inte känner för det, andra året, sen NEWT ett eller två år efter det, magisterexamen i några ämnen vid sjunde året."

"Är han så framåt?"

"Jo! Här, är ett dokument från mig i egenskap av Harry Potter's målsman och familjeföreträdare för familjen Potter, och fullmakt från familjen Black. Sirius Black sattes som förste målsman för Harry om jag inte hade möjlighet att ta över huvudansvaret för familjen Potter. Genom att jag dessutom är en Potter av samma blodsband som Harrys far, så begär jag att om jag _slutar att finnas funktionell_, man vet ju aldrig vad som kan hända. Då är det DU Alastor Moody, som tar över och ser till att Harry får den träning och omsorg han behöver. Vi hörde här att Dumbledore avser offra honom att dödas av Voldemort. Det sätter Dumbledore som Potters fiende, hans agerade tidigare gör elevboken högaktuell."

"Simon — vet du vad du begär av mig? Jag är ingen fadersgestalt."

"Om jag försvinner från spelplanen är det inte en fadersgestalt Harry behöver, då behöver han en _drillsargent_, en som piskar honom uppför bergen, till att bli BÄST, till att VINNA över Voldemort — kan du se dig själv i den rollen?"

"Han kommer inte att vara ensam i kampen."

"Bra." '_Du kan komma in nu Harry_.' Sa Simon tyst medan han höll upp handen mot ansiktet. Och bara lite efter det kom Harry in.

"DU — HÄR ?"

"Ja, och oroa dig inte Moody, ditt öga ser inte vår källares hemliga delar. De här området byggdes 1979, husen 2, 4, 6 och 8 har en extra hemlig våning källare, som är förbundna. Hela området ägs av Potter, men tyvärr hindrades tillgången till det av Albus Dumbledore 1981. därför kunde vi inte återetablera oss i området förrän Harry _faktiskt dog_, på grund av Dursleys. Det hände 1988. vi har förstått att Dumbledore hämtade den döde Harry till Poppy. Det första Dumble försökte göra direkt, innan Harrys kropp ens börjat kallna, var att försöka komma åt Potters tillgångar.

"Men samtidigt fick jag en mental öppning, kan man kalla det. För nu var inte Harry längre innanför Dumbledores avspärrning. Jag kunde ta med honom från Hogwarts, och sätta in omagisk intensivvård, det innebär en hel del, exempelvis extern syresättning av blodet, samt extern bloddistribution, alltså det som ersätter hjärtat. Några dagar med det och kroppen kunde göra det den behövde för att återhämta sig. Men — jo Harry Potter dog, för Dursleys behandling. Albus Dumbledore spillde ingen tid på att försöka komma åt valven." Amelia, och de övriga hade suttit stumma av överraskning.

"Harry, hur är det?"

"Nu — är det bra, men det har varit jobbiga år främst när jag var där. . . här bredvid."

"Varför bor ni här — så nära?"

"Dels _äger_ vi Nr 4 och Nr 6, och många ytterligare, Petunia skulle få det i bröllopsgåva, men det stoppades på grund av deras beteende, så behövde vi nyttja Dumbledores skydd, det sträcker sig ganska mycket omkring hus 4, det var föreberett för James och Lily, att ha det här huset, med direktingång mellan husen, Sirius och hans tilltänkta skulle bosätta sig i nummer 8, Remus i nr 10, Peter i nummer 2, men det blev ointressant. Och det här huset blev som de flesta på gatan uthyrda men 5 hus är köpta, utan att marken är köpt. Nu är jag tillbaks här sedan en tid, men är noga med att grannarna, inte ska känna igen mig som unge Harry. Ute på gatan här är han bara _Larry_ Harrysen." förklarade Harry.

"Ni sa att du Harry läser på Salem, distansstudier, hur övar du?"

"I källaren, men vi är ofta på andra ställen också."

"Vet du något om Hogwarts utbildningsplan?"

"Jo, och nästa fråga — hur långt ? .—Jo, fjärde läsåret ledigt, möjligen upp till 6'e i en del, försvar, besvärjelser och förvandling, jo. Runor, ganska långt, en del kan jag — andra inte. Trolldryck? Jag kan — en del rätt avancerade enligt amerikanska recept, kommer det prov på era — så står jag mig slätt."

"Jo, hur klarar du de svårare besvärjelserna?"

"Vi är i öppen terräng nu så att säga. Du fru Bones, är aurorchef, eller hur? . . . jo, '_beordra mig'_ att utföra magi, och ge mig amnesti för att jag utövar magi _trots åldern_. Jag _vet_ att efter att man är inne i Hogwarts första år, så blir det olagligt för unga att utöva magi, så det är ett gränsland om det är olagligt för mig — eller inte."

"Harry Potter, jag ger dig här och nu, för den förevisning du kan ge mig, amnesti för åldersrelaterad magiutövande. Vad kan du visa?"

"Okej, _ expekto nobilus patronum_. Visa dem Pongs, visa dem vad du är." Hovarnas klapper på golvet hördes i den tystand som uppstod den guldglänsande magnifikt gyllene hjort, med en hornkrona som såg ut av vara av renaste guld. Prongs gick fram till dem och nosade på dem var och en, och buffade lite vänligt på den, som om han hälsade. Men när han kom till den bedövade Snape, satte han ner kronan mot honom och skrapade på golvet med hovarna.

"Han är ofarlig nu Prongs, men ser du honom lös, får du jaga honom, men tills vidare är han inte att dödas. Tack för nu, vi ses." När Harry hade sagt det vände sig Prongs mot honom, och gjorde en värdig bugning och försvann som en gyllene dimma.

"Fantastiskt" mumlade hans åskådare.

"Vem är Prongs? — utöver den där formen?" Undrade Alastor.

"Min far, eller far som animagus, ni såg hans form. Simon — ska du visa din?"

"expekto nobilus patronum" en inte fullt lika ståtlig, men fullt gyllenglänsande, med lite mörkare fläckar så var det ändå en gyllene Phoenix flög runt i lokalen innan den satte sig på Simons axel och flammade dem båda tvärs genom rummet. Det fick åskådarna både stumma och snopna.

"Kan de verkligen göra så där? Otroligt." Sa en chockad Kingsley.

"Men — ni säger en annan variant än den vi gör här, har det någon betydelse för formen?" Kompletterade Amelia

"Det är en annan form av besvärjelse, denna kallar fram en materiell form, den tar visserligen lite mer än 12 gånger mer på krafterna än den som bara är dimma, även om dimman har tagit form. Färgen på dem kommer av personens inre styrka och renhet. Ni såg att Harrys hjort hade mer lyster än min phoenix, det kommer av att hans hade mer kraft än min. Harrys hade inte heller så mänga mörka fläckar på sin, det kan bero på att mitt samvete är lite rymligare än Harrys."

"TOLV GÅNGER MER, säger du, och Harry gör en. Harry, hur många såna där kan du göra ett sträck?"

"Vet inte, men en gång hade jag 16 stycken framme samtidigt, de skrämmer inte dementorer — de _dödar dem_. Och de är kapabla att döda annat också. I Lappland, där Simon påstod att jag är, där står fyra av dem vakt när jag sover ute i naturen. Förra året, då när jag behövde vila, hade jag bara en framme, och det var tur att jag hade den framme. För en skadad björn hade kommit på att den behövde bjuda in sig till mig på middag, med mig som huvudrätt. Men vrålet av den när den spetsades på hornen väckte mig. Björnen hade inte en chans." Harry såg att Modys naturliga öga tittade avundsjukt på honom.

"Så — kraft har du så det räcker, men _en_ besvärjelse ger inget avgångsbetyg, men du tror dig kunna ta OWL efter ett år, det ska bli intressant att se det." sa Augusta Longbottom och fortsatte. "Vi har ju Lucius Malfoy i styrelsen, han kan ju ha idéer som går emot det, så driv det inte dit, men kommer det dit — var beredd på en strid mot Malfoys. Lucous Malfoy påstods vara en av dödsätarna, han räddades av då sittande minister, och han är, i mitt tycke, lite för nära involverad med nuvarande minister också."

"Amelia, kan du hitta namnen på alla utpekade dödsätare, och alla du tror har samröre med dem?"

"De officiella?"

"Båda dem, och märkt officiell, samt ALLA du hittar."

"Vad ska du göra med dem?"

"Jag har en liten plan, den kan kosta en del galleons, men det ska bli format till en intressant läsning i tidningen. Beroende på hur hårt jag sätter åt en person, ger jag personen rätten att på Gringotts ge en ed på att det som står om personen är falskt. Kan eden genomföras så betalas det ut pengar, och en ursäkt kommer i tidningen. Beakta, vad som kommer att hända när det står att Sirius Black, kunde svära sin ed, och fick en betalning, och ursäkt i tidningen."

"Du ska få alla namn jag kan hitta. Du frågade inte Snape om namn, varför?"

"Han är känd som en som kan skydda minnet från mentala spioner, men den sanningsdrog han fick öppnar honom helt. Han vet inte heller att han är öppen, så jag fick allt jag behöver veta från honom. Det han behövde veta är att han har filmats, och att ni fanns här. Det gör att han vet att fler än jag vet vad han sa. Harry, ta hand om våra gäster medan jag hyr in Snape på Kitteln, jag har bara femton minuter på mig innan han börjar vakna."

"Okej."

—

**4**

Harry valde att åka på en tur, han skulle ju enligt det han sa till Snape möta Harry, och komma tillbaks på söndag, så på söndag _kom de tillbaks_.

Minerva förstod inte vad som hände förrän hon kände hur hennes magi blev innesluten samtidigt som en bur stängde in henne. Plötsligt hade buren även ett golv, som hon nu stod på trots att hon precis innan haft tassarna på marken. Buren lyftes upp och hon bars in. Ett skynke tyg slängdes över buren. Så hörde hon rösterna. Hon hörde två mansröster, hon hörde inte allt, för det fanns störande ljud, från något som spelade musik, och ibland pratade.

" . . . Gick det bra för dig där uppe?"

"Jo, 15 liter hjortron, och 8 kilo öring det räcker för i år."

"Vi har ju en bokning där för sista veckan i augusti också."

"Men då är det för sent för snåttrona, kanske lingonen går att plocka då, blåbären kan det vara sent för, så det blir nog mest fiske då."

"Fiske, bra du vet väl att jag föredrar det före att gå med huvudet i backen. Det är skillnad på dig som kan gå rak och plocka bären där de är."

"Såååå liten är jag inte, men du ska väl fiska i lårbensvika kan jag förstå."

"Det flickorna har — det har de där uppe, eller hur." Skrockade den äldre rösten — och nu först förstod Minerva den anspelningen.

"Katten, . . . den hade inget halsband, och jag har inte sett den här omkring tidigare, vad ska vi göra med den — det dräller rätt mycke katter här ändå, för att inte släppa loss ännu en i grevskapet."

"Tja, vi kan ju ta bort den, om det inte kommer nån lapp i butiken om saknad katt inom ett par dar. Men vi kan ju inte hana inne, hon pisser väl å skiter där det passerna, nä. Ja körna me bil ett par mil bort, så bestämmer ja mäg mens je kör om ja ska slängna i åa, äll släpp utna."

"Ja, jo, dä ä nog bäst dä. Ska vi titta på det du sa om Snape nån jång, jag är så nyfiken."

"Okej." Harry hade ju några minnen från lektioner med Minerva, han visste precis vilken katta hon var. Men — hon visste inte att de visste. Men — de tänkte låta henne höra, och förmodligen skulle hon ordna med skynket så att hon även såg TV-bilden. Och det stod inte på förrän den stora skärmen visade en i kallsångerna sittande Snape, som svarade på frågor. Svaren skrämde henne till märgen — det hade hon inte trott om den hon såg upp till.

Några timmar senare kände Minerva även lukten av starksprit, och aromen av god mat, men något skränigt på skärmen överröstade det som sades några rum bort. Så hon kunde inte höra, men hon hörde rösterna komma närmare.

"Du ska väl inte köra nu."

"Nä — jag glömde kattuslingen, vi släppna på bakgåån kan sätta ena skål mä flöte, ifallna watt tom i magan."

"Je fix dä je."

"Ja slör på saunan ja - å sätt nåre kalja på kylan."

"Bra, ska bli skönt å få tvättåv resdamme."

Harry fick ut kattstackarn, och försvann snabbt in, så aktiverade de husets skyddssfärer. Efter det låg de på golvet och skrattade så de knappt kunde andas.

Harry var visserligen van att _prata med sig själv_, han visste ju vad han säger, och ska svara om ett par timmar, så för hans del räckte det med tankar. Men de bytte några ord också.

"Skrämde vi henne?"

"Jag tror de, jag höll på att göra på mig när du bredde på med bonnamål."

"Jo — du å, men de är bra att kunna smälta in i miljöerna man är i. Jag tror inte hon kommer in i kväll, spårsändaren som jag lirkade in i pälsen minskade i styrka snabbt och försvann sedan på ögonblicket, så hon transfererade säkert till Hogwarts, för att avlägga rapport."

Harry tittade på klockan, och lite senare gick han in i det de kallade _transferrum_. Ett rum han använde enbart vid tidshopp, eller inkommande genom flyttnyckel, fenixflamning eller några andra sätt att angöra huset. Där skulle han aldrig uppehålla sig för andra syften, än inkommande, tidshopp eller utgående förflyttning. Rummet i sig själv var hårt skyddat mot obehörigt inträde.

Simon visste vad som just hände, så han gick ensam till bastun. Han saknade någon att prata i bastun med, men han saknade även någon att prata djupaste allvar med, nätterna var ensamma. Han hade vänner, han hade även vänner han var intim med. Båda parter visste att det inte var en framtid för dem. Han var både 11 och mer än 21 år gammal, fast egentligen var han närmare 25 år. Sirius hade gift sig i USA, tog en del pengar och lämnade namn och statusattributen till Harry. Dumbledore hade förstört även hans liv. Remus hade också fått till en start, så de hade nära kontakt.

Visst hade han gjort sina testamenten, jo han hade fler, ett huvudtestamente, i det stipulerades det ett stort antal olika förutsättningar. Han visste ju vad det betydde att leva — och dö — som Harry Potter. Han hade även besökt några _spermabanker_ där det skulle förvaras i minst 25 år, och att det fanns koder för att använda det. Det fick INTE användas utan att de koderna svarade upp mot det han lämnade till förvaring.

Efter det hade han ett antal namn på flickor som skulle kunna bli mor till hans barn — ifall han själv inte längre fanns kvar. Jo han hade gjort många olika ritualer, och åtgärder. Han hade dödat, — avrättat är kanske bättre ord, avrättat en dödsdömd. Med det hade han gjort ett horcrux. Men det var inget han satte ifrån sig, det tog sin plats efter det som fanns där förut. Han visste nu att han skulle _överleva_ en dödsförbannelse, det hade även möjligheten att vara en minnesbackup.

Egentligen var det den enda möjliga lösningen för att kunna spela med två parallella liv, det ena var just Simon, det andra var han själv, alltså det unga han själv. På så sätt kunde han även hålla isär vad han sa med vem, där inte båda var med.

—

Minerva kom inte tillbaks, däremot anlände ett brev till henne.

_Till administrativ personal Hogwarts_

_Min skyddsling Harry Potter, har tre års utbildning vid Salem academi of magic samt även mina personliga lektioner med honom, därför finner jag det mycket olämpligt att förstöra dyrbar utbildningstid för honom._

_På DoM, finns en profetia, jag fick en kopia av den för en del år sedan. Därför ser jag det ytterst viktigt att Harry beredas alla möjligheter att snabbt komma igenom skolgången. Därför är enda lösningen som jag ser det att Harry Potter INTE följer något av husens skolscheman, och följaktligen heller inte sorteras till något enskilt elevhus._

_Det bör finnas tillgång till enskilda lägenheter, även om han börjar på Hogwarts kommer han att fortsätta distansutbildningen från Salem, därför bör han ha eget rum, och eget studieschema._

_Vi har köpt alla sju årskursernas litteratur, mitt förslag till schema är att Harry läser en form av distansutbildning hos er. Hans mål är att skriva OWL första våren, med reserv efterföljande år ifall han inte tror sig klara godkänt i minst sex ämnen._

_Därför måste han beredas möjlighet att sitta med på de lektioner han själv tror sig ha nytta av — oavsett vilken årskurs det egentligen är._

_Om dessa krav inte kan tillmötesgås, har vi ingen annan möjlighet än att avböja er inbjudan, som tyvärr stred mot skolans normala inbjudansrutin där man först får ett erbjudande, varvid man accepterar, och efter det får man inköpslistan och detaljerna. Skolan har överskridit och försökt frånta oss vår beslutanderätt att själva avgöra huruvida Harry Potter ska gå på Hogwarts eller inte._

_Jag vill poängtera att elevboken som bifogas, MÅSTE signeras av SAMTLIG personal på Hogwarts innan vi ens kommer att överväga att ansluta oss dit._

_Ansluta oss, —?— jo, jag avser inledningsvis, se till att dessa krav uppfylles innan jag lämnar över Harry till det jag inte har något förtroende för._

_Dessutom, beslutar jag att OM Harry ska gå på Hogwarts, ska han vara där under namnet Larry Harrysen, det är det namn vi använder till vardags, för att inte folk i magivärlden genast ska börja fjamsa sig. OM Harry väljer att inviga enskilda i hans verkliga identitet, så är det hans sak, inte min, inte din, inte rektorns eller någon annan på skolan._

_Tecknar så med vänlig hälsning den 3 augusti 1991_

_Simon Harrysen,_

_Målsman för Harry J Potter._

_Huvudman för familjen Potter_

—

Trollspö behövde han egentligen inte, i vart fall inte fler av, men möjligen ett som passade perfekt, han kunde se magi med linserna aktiverade, eller om han formade om enbart ögonen till någon av två av sina animagusformer. Ollivanders var ett av ställena han kunde besöka, så det blev ett besök där.

Det började som han mindes många gånger, nästan exakt samma ord tills det hakade upp sig, men Harry ignorerade det, han hade tagit ett Snevilliuspiller, för han visste att Ollivander hade förmågan att se in i folks inre, mycket djupare och effektivare än Snape.

Han gick framför hyllorna med trollspön, såg deras magi och såg den möjliga hanteringen — men han kunde direkt se att ingen av dem var bättre än det han redan hade, han förvånade Ollivander med att även gå in till arbetsrummet och titta på hyllorna där. Slutligen drog han fram en golvlåda som fanns under en av hyllorna, han öppnade den och tittade länge på innehållet.

Först trodde han att det var en flygkvast, något han anade att Ollivander testade att göra, eller att det var hans egen från hans ungdom, men den saknade den grace en kvast har, och har haft genom tiderna.

Han skulle just ta i den och plocka upp den ur lådan när han hörde "STOPP", hans hand stannade.

"Varför inte?"

"Tar du i den och den vägrar samarbeta med dig, kan du räkna med en lång vistelse på St. Mungos."

"Och om den samarbetar med mig?"

"Då — då får du titta närmare på den."

"På egen risk alltså."

"Ja."

Harry formade sin hand omkring den utan att ta i den, utan att ens beröra den, men den kändes inbjudande, så han lät handen sluta sig omkring den, och höll den så en lång stund, en mycket lång stund. Så lyfte han den ur sin låda.

"Jag står upp, och jag håller den i handen."

"Förunderligt, verkligen förunderligt. Hur känns den?"

"Inbjudande, mild, varm, men också medgörlig, men som att den inte är _komplett_. Den vill ha mer, och den vill inte ha något mjäkigt, Åskfågel? Finns det sådana? Åh, kanske det här." Sa Harry och höll fram ett kuvert innahållandes två fjädrar han själv hade ruskat av sig kvällen innan. "Och det här," Sa han och höll fram ännu ett kuvert långa hårstrån av demiguice. Det var hans perfektaste animagusform, för med den kunde han vara osynlig utan att ens lukta människa, liksom osynlig för dem som såg magi och kände människors tankar omkring sig. Hans tredje form, var naturligtvis en liten Basilisk.

"Och — det här. Ta det försiktigt, det är ömsat basiliskskinn, indränkt i en tiktur bestående av basiliskens gift trårar av phoenix, blod av demiguice, och av mig själv. Kan du komplettera den med dessa saker?"

"Bara om du avser köpa den, tollspön koster normalt under 20 galleons, med undantag till det tiodubbla, den där — hundra gånger det räcker inte, 8000 och den är din, med de saker du vill tillföra i den."

"Här är 10 av Gringotts tusengalleonsmynt. Och jag har _inte ens sett den här_, samt att jag köper ett vanligt trollspö av billig kvalité — den är avsedd att förstöras — ifall jag lämnar Hogwarts till förmån för Salem. Men dessutom aurorklass lyx trollspökoger."

"Okej, du har inte ens sett den där — och jag har heller aldrig haft den."

Tre timmar senare, lämnade Harry Ollivanders, med hans nya vristkoger kunde han även ha en flygkvast instoppad i den, så en trollstav var inga problem, därför hade han två vristhölster, för i och med han fick veta om kvastmöjligheten i den skulle han ha kvast direkt.

Trollstaven, kunde även hanteras i en krympt version, då fungerade den ungefär som ett normalt trollspö. Och så skulle det få bli en tid.

Harry visste att det finns öron och pratbubblor på många ställen, alltså köpte han det bästa i koffertväg också, men även den enklaste varianten. Böcker hade han investerat i tidigare, men han fyllde på med ett exemplar av varje titel på hyllorna. Utöver det fyllde han i en beställning av 569 titlar de inte hade i lager. Dem skulle han få hämta fredag under efterföljande vecka.

Det bästa i bokväg han köpte var böcker med _tomma_ sidor. Det var kopieringsmaterial. Med var och en av de böckerna kunde han i 'kom-och-gå-rummet' kopiera vilken bok som helst i skolan till en egen bok han sedan hade i sin hand. Han visste från vilka rum han skulle begära böcker från. Den andra typen av var _samlingsböckerna_ de som assimilerade den bok som lades på dem och kommandot _assimili_ angavs, den var enbart utrymmeseffektiv. Medan kopieringsboken skapade en kopia av en bok som annars inte var tillgänglig för honom. Men efter att den var kopierad kunde kopian assimieras in i samlingsvolymen.

—

På apoteket erbjöds han en elvuppsättning, men Harry öppnade den och tittade granskade på ingredienserna — och ruskade på huvudet. "Nä — med det kan inte ens en expert nå upp till något han sätter sitt namn på, och inget han vill ge sina barn om de behöver något. Så — topp aurorklass, här är listan, du har en vecka på dig att göra i ordning beställningen, och som jag sa — topp aurorklass. Inte standard aurorklass."

"Är du medveten om prisskillnaden?"

"Skolövningssatsen, klass sekunda, 25 procent; normalklassning mot då gemene man köper ingredienser som får enheten ett. Aurorklass gånger 10, Top aurorklass gånger 50 — är det ungefär enligt din prislista?"

"Jo, inte exakt, men nära, så jo du är medveten om det, och . . . . det är en STOR beställning, den här har ingredienser du måste ha licens för att få köpa."

"Min kusin, min målsman, har det här intyget, han skickade med mig det, och han kan hämta sakerna när de är det är färdigt att levereras."

"Diplommästarcertifikat — ? — är det verkligen genuint?"

"För att kontrollera det, måste du endera gå till gillet, det amerikanska gillet, eller så måste han svara under sanningsed."

"Jag förstår, säg honom att sanningsed behövs."

"Bra, och här är utöver beställningen, 200, och det är inte till mig du packar den beställningen — ok"

"Okej, en snabb uppskattning säger mig att priset för den här beställningen ligger mellan åtta och tio tusen."

"Om jag inte är helt fel ute i prislistan, den internationella alltså, så är det 18535 Galleons. För — jag sa TOPP-aurorstautus, det inenbär just TOPP. Inte det engelska topklass auror. Och är det inte TOPPKLASS, så behöver du inte leverera något alls, det finns andra ställen. Druid Hills Atlanta, Kingston Jamajka, bara för att ge några exempel på ställen som säljer utsökta produkter, till å med bättre än TOPPKLASS. Och som är lite billigare än här."

"Allt eller inget — toppklass?"

"Rätt — allt eller inget och allt i toppklass."

"Okej, torsdag nästa vecka."

"Okej, Simon kommer att hämta det, det är hans licens."

—

Naturligtvis hade han sett till att ha ett neutralt försäljningsställe för "Snevilliuspillren". Redan hösten året innan Harry skulle komma till Hogwarts hade Tvillingarna Weasley fått en första stor sändning, med fullständig information och anvisning för meditationstekniken, och fördelarna vid inlärning om de användes. Efter det hade Snevilliuspillren redan börjat florera även inne på Hogwarts.

—

Brevet som kom var ingen uppmuntrande läsning,

_Simon Harrysen_

_Vi på Hogwarts kan inte tillmötesgå edert krav för att låta Harry Potter enrollera sig vid Hogwarts. Dock vill vi poängtera att herr Potter redan är anmäld som elev genom sina föräldrars agerande._

_Därför förväntas Harry Potter under korrekt namn anlända __som normal elev__ den kommande 1'e september._

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Biträdande rektor_

_Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar_

_Hogwarts skola_

_Med anledning av edert svar som saknar datum, men anlände den 12 augusti._

_Ni hävdar att det inte låter sig göras att studera med alternativt schema och oberoende av era elevhus._

_Ni hävdar dessutom att Makarna Potter enrollerat Harry Potter vid Hogwarts skola._

_Att ett institut av er klass använder LÖGNER gör mitt val ännu lättare._

_Titta väldigt noga på kriterierna för antagning till er skola. INGEN kan enrolleras hos er, med mindre än att personen är NIO år fyllda. Att vara FÖRANMÄLD, innebär inte detsamma som att vara inskriven. Harry må vara föranmäld, men det finns ingen begäran om plats hos er från behörigt håll och inom det tidsfönster det handlar om._

_Harry Potter har från ert ministerium erhållit ett självstudiemedgivande per den 13 augusti. Det ger honom rätten att ha köpt, och inneha ett trollspö — på samma sätt som om han skulle ha godtagit att gå på Hogwarts. Privata lärare för ändamålet har kontrakterats._

_Med andra ord._

_**Harry Potter avser INTE ansluta till Hogwarts**_

_Tecknas den 15 augusti_

_Simon Harrysen_

_Familjeföreträdare för familjen Potter_

_Vad ovan sägs __**instämmer jag själv med**__._

_Harry Potter_

_Jag själv_

—

***5**

Han kände det som lite '_antiklimax_' att avsäga sig Hogwarts, han hade ju förberett sig att gå där _igen_, men det betydde också att han kunde avlägsna sig från rampljuset, genom att officiellt enrollera sig i en skola utomlands. Och i och med att _Harry Potter_, var i skola någonstans var Simon Harrysen ledig för andra åtgärder.

Han hade bara två veckor på sig att agera, men han sände ut sina brev.

_Bäste blivande elev vid Hogwarts,_

_Jag är målsman för Harry Potter, och till oss kom Severus Snape för att introducera Harry Potter till magivärlden, men det visade sig att Snape är en dödsätare. Även om han klarade sig vid uppränsningen 1981 vilket framgår av kopiorna av bifogade förhörsprotokoll, bara så ni vet vad ni har att förvänta er på Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter kommer INTE att gå på Hogwarts, samtidigt är det behövligt att ha några möjliga vänner omkring sig._

_Därför erbjuder jag Simon Harrysen, i familjen Potters namn dig att sponsras av familjen. Det innebär att vi står för de kostnader som följer av det._

_Vi erbjuder att med hjälp av självstudiemedgivande, kan en privat skolning genomföras. Harry kommer att göra den skolningen privat, och därför kommer de lärare som behövs att vara kontrakterade. Att ha en eller tio elever i den skolningen går på samma utgift så att säga._

_Det jag erbjuder är att du får vara med under Harry Potters arrangemang. Vi kommer att ha ett något annat upplägg än Hogwarts har, dessutom kommer betygen att avläggas under internationell granskning. Det innebär att de är giltiga även utanför Brittiska samväldet, vilket inte Hogwarts betyg är._

_För att kunna avbryta er anmälan till Hogwarts och anta detta måste ni sända ert ändrade ställningstagande via Gringotts senast den 25 augusti. Kostnader hos oss, är enbart den litteratur och egna kläder som ni själva väljer att köpa. Böcker enligt Hogwarts kursplan kan lånas för läsning på vårt bibliotek, men har ni redan köpt den, så är det bättre att behålla dem och använda dem här, än att sälja tillbaks dem för en spottstyver._

_Hur och var; vårt hus håller tillräckligt med utrymme för att alla ska ha eget rum, vi avser bedriva utbildning hela veckorna, men även ha med rekreation och fritid. Noteras bör att vi även har normala ämnen som fysik, kemi, naturvetenskap, utöver de ämnen som Hogwarts erbjuder. Tre veckoslut under hösten samt tre veckoslut under vårterminen inbjudes föräldrar och eventuella syskon till en heldag hos oss. Detta är för att både visa hur det går för våra elever, men också visa oss själva._

_Mvh_

_Simon Harrysen_

_För frågor: telefon: +44 (0) 870 355 6723_

_./. Bilaga; Privat förhör med Severus Snape._

_Äktheten av förhörsprotokollet kan bekräftas av Amelia Bones, Aurorkontoret, eller Augusta Longbottom, representant för Hogwarts styrelse._

—

Han valde att sända sin inbjudan till Grangers, Greengrass, Longbottom, Lovegood. Till Luna nämnde han att det visserligen var ett år tidigt, men han trodde det skulle fungera ändå. Vidare sände han till Bones och Abbot.

—

Han blev besviken, det enda svar som inte var avböjande kom från Lovegoods, och med det anslöt Luna med honom och det blev en lugnare start än han hade väntat sig. Det tog inte lång stund förrän han insåg att Luna visste så gott som allt om honom, bara efter att de hade mötts. Så det blev en kompromiss. Hon blev den enda eleven, och Harry blev läraren.

Men för att ha en officiell sida av det så enrollerades Alastor Moody som lärare tre dagar i veckan. Harry fick även _Sluggan_, att komma en dag varannan vecka.

De lade upp sallabyssen för Hogwarts, samt som Harry hade _lovat_ även ämnen som inte var med på Hogwarts studieplan. Det hade gått snabbt för Luna att komma in i utbildningstempot, speciellt efter att de använde mental transferering.

Han sa "_släng inte ut mig – möt mig utanför din pallisad, så går vi in till ett ledigt rum, ska jag visa dig. Det går snabbast_." Där hade Harry visat mängder av utbildning. Luna hade haft svårast att svara upp för magipotentialen, men med den träning de två gjorde byggdes den snabbt upp.

—

Dumbledore hade naturligtvis försökt få ministeriet att återta Harrys självstudiemedgivande, men det var utdelat, och med förhörsprotokollet för Snape, hade Dumbledore inte mycket att sätta emot, framför allt när Simon Harrysen _hotade_ med att föra upp dispyten till offentlig läsning i tidningen.

Simon hade redan tidigt fått uppgiften om kända dödsätare av Amelia, men tidningsredaktionen hade direkt informerat minister Fudge om publiceringen _innan_ det kom i tidningen så han gjorde det _olagligt_ att publicera namn på det sättet, även om det fanns en möjlighet att svära sig fri.

Han förstod av svaret han fick från tidningen att även Dumbledore hade motsatt sig den typen av _skvaller_.

—

Harry och Luna visste att de hade en åldersskillnad som var lite mer än passande, men Harry visste också att Luna var i princip den enda tjej han kunde _dela sitt liv med_. Lösningen blev att Luna gjorde fyra repeteringar av varje dag, och det gav resultat för utbildningen också. De räknade med att hon skulle ta igen åtta år över spannet av tre år.

—

Redan innan jul, hade Harry tvingats avböja alla de som tidigare hade avböjt hans erbjudande. Det sved inom honom att göra så, men han visste också att han _hade_ erbjudit dem, och de hade avböjt. Han skyllde på att de nu _hade börjat_ Hogwarts, vilket de inte hade varit när han erbjöd dem.

Han själv och Luna var också elever med distansutbildning från Salem, utöver det och Harrys utbildning med Luna hade de också trolldrycksutbilning med Sluggan, och handgriplig utbildning med Moody. Men också väldigt mycket egenläsning. Det Salem kunde erbjuda som Hogwarts inte hade var minnesimpleterande tillbehör till kurspaketen. Det kostade, men var effektivt.

Harry och Luna bestämde att de skulle gå upp för OWL redan andra studieåret, med Lunas extra tid skulle det bli som hennes normala levnadsålder vid OWL.

Harrys minnen från de tidigare liven gjorde att han undrade lite över hur det gick med Quirrell, men under hela året hördes inget, och inget fanns heller i tidningen.

—

***6 Hwt 2**

Harry förstod att Lucius Malfoys agerande mot flickan Weasley skulle komma, så varför inte agera direkt där. Alltså fanns en helt neutral person bland folkmassan, och Harry kunde lätt se Malfoys agerande. Och själv gjorde han ett ganska lika agerande mot Ginnys bokbag — kitteln.

Han kunde diskret byta det äkta horcruxet mot en till utseendet lika bok som dessutom hade falsk utstrålning, inte för han trodde Lucius skulle kunna se skillnaden, men för säkerhets skull var kopian preparerad för att likna originalet. Dessutom hade den _hemlig text_ som kunde framträda, '_Lucius Malfoy är en äkta dödsätare i Voldemorts inre trogna krets, och ett försök att återetablera tyrannen har gjorts med detta häfte. Men det har förhindrats av andra._' var det meddelande som kunde hittas på ALLA sidor med olika framkallningsbesvärjelser.

Det som inte skulle framgå var att den boken hade en make, en som Harry själv behöll. Det som skrevs i en av dem, lästes i dem båda, på så sätt avsåg Harry, _och Luna_, att få mycket skvaller från Hogwarts. Men framför allt få veta om Malfoy eller andra avsåg agera mot det han trodde vara Voldemorts bok.

På kommando från Harrys sida så kunde han också få akustisk överföring från den andra bokens plats till sin bok, det utan att något behövde utföras på avsändarsidan.

De besvärjelserna fanns i bladens bindning, alltså bakom bokryggen, och dold av bokens blad, så de kunde inte detekteras på normalt sätt, inte ens om Dumbledore själv skulle söka besvärjelser på den, därför att de skulle döljas bakom en boks normala skyddsbesvärjelser.

Harry hade inte räknat med att det under sommaren skulle komma närmare 40 brev med begäran om att få transferera över till hans klass, vilket naturligtvis blev avböjt igen. Däremot fick han besked från Salem att tre elever hade transfererat dit efter första året på Hogwarts.

Att stjäla Horcruxet hade varit en ingivelse, sen var det Luna som kom på idén att helt enkelt blöta ner sidorna med sanningsdrog, liksom att ha en andel bläck i sanningsdrogen för det som användes som bläck.

Voldemort hade uppdaterat allt han gjorde till boken, för att den skulle ha alla uppgifter — ifall han behövde det, det hjälpte också för Harrys del att en gång ha haft Voldemorts absolut senaste upplevelser uppdateras i sitt medvetna. Så efter ett par veckor hade de en lista med 374 namn på dödsätare Voldemort hade märkt, och 39 stycken som han hade _avtal_ med, utan att de var märkta.

Då han jämförde Amelias information med sina egna namn så upptäckta han att ministeriets lista hade fem namn som inte fanns med på Voldemorts lista, Sirius Black var en av dem. De andra namnen kände han inte igen.

—

Att agera mot Dumbledores tjänare Pettigrew återstod. Därför började han _jakten_ på Ronald Weasleys råtta. En död råtta i en bur på Hogwarts skulle ingen ha reagerat på, men när sagda råtta förvandlades till en mansperson som skrek ut sina plågor medan han förlorade medvetandet var något annat.

Två personer hade snubblat i Diagongränd, det var i sig inte så ovanligt, men när två hade gjort det samma vecka, och båda hade haft en förgiftad kniv som råkade skära dem så illa att de avled innan någon hann göra något för att rädda dem, var det lite för uppenbart för att inte ifrågasättas, speciellt när förhöret av Peter Pettigrew blev klassat som _hemligt_. Så Harry tvingades vänta med fortsättningen. Redan innan oktober månad var förbi hade Harry och Luna flyttat över till St. Kitts i Västindien, mest för att komma undan Dumbledores fortsatta försök att tvångsenrollera honom till Hogwarts.

Genom Harrys mentala transferering av kunskap hade Luna nått animagusmöjligheten. Även hon kunde variera en del, tack vare att hon inte var så enkelspårig i sitt inre. Fri som en fågel hade alltid varit hennes livsglädje, och att breda ut vingarna gav dem båda en frihetskänsla. Till Harrys överraskning var Luna en _jägare_, både i sin fågelform och i sin _felina form_.

Vråk och lejoninna var hennes former, vråk är egentligen det stora gruppnamnet som omfattar så gott som alla falkar och örnar, då de dessutom har mycket likartade temperament och sinneslag så kunde hon driva fram olika varianter av dem, innan hon fastnade för _Aquila heliaca_ Kejsarörn, en av de större.

Harry hade en falkform, anpassad gör snabb flygning, egentligen snabb dykning från stor höjd. Kejsarörnen var mer anpassad för energibesparande flygning genom att nyttja den stora vingarean. Skulle de göra långa _hopp_ kopplade de sina klor och Harry använde sin förmåga att transferera även i sina animagusformer.

—

Från Hogwarts hade Harry läst i Ginervas dagbok att läraren i försvar var ett fiasko, inget nytt i det — för honom. Däremot _visste_ alla på Hogwarts, enligt vad hon skrev, att Harry Potter var _i händerna på_, en som _inte var att lita på_. Och att Ginervas mor hade lovat henne att Harry Potter skulle räddas och bli hennes, det hade Dumbledore lovat henne genom alla åren, men hon skrev att hon började tvivla på det nu.

Av hennes beklagningar kunde de även läsa ut att hon starkt betvivlade att inte hon också hade fått inbjudan att studera samtidigt med Luuuuny. Hon hade bestämt sig för att hennes mor hade försäkrats av Dumbledore att Harry Potter, skulle gå på Hogwarts och ingen annan stans. Därför hade de inte brytt sig om att ens bry som om den inbjudan som trots allt _måste_ ha kommit även till henne för Harry visste ju till vilka inbjudan hade gått, Ronald Weasley var inte med bland dem. Ginny skrev att hon hade hört om flera som fått erbjudandet, _alla var de flickor_. Så HON om någon måste ju ha fått en inbjudan, men Harry visste att flera inbjudna var pojkar, Neville bara som exempel.

Nu såg det inte så lovande ut, historia — fiasko, försvar — fiasko, trolldryck — med Snape var ett fiasko. Hela Hogwarts var ett fiasko nu — när _hennes Harry_, inte var där.

—

Stor panik utbröt dock i samband med sista oktober, Harry visste att det fanns _karma_ som måste uppfyllas, i en del fall är karmalagen inte så lätt att förstå, men hemligheternas kammare _måste_ öppnas vid det datumet. Följaktligen fanns ett meddelande skrivet i blod, och en person saknades.

Färdigt polyjuice från Snapes lager, med lite blod från texten och en av Draco Malfoys närmaste visade att texten att kammaren var öppnad och hade krävt sitt offer var skrivet med Draco Malfoys blod.

"_Falska aristokrater är sämre än de lägsta bland pöbeln, och är de första som måsta gallras bort. Draco skall för alltid finnas i Hemligheternas Kammare."_

Harry och Luna hade hunnit se i Ginervas dagbok att det var panik på Hogwarts. Det visade sig snabbt att _anonyma tips_, ledde till flickan Weasleys dagbok, Harry och Luna lyssnade nu kontinuerligt med avlyssningsbesvärjelsen som boken hade.

Tyvärr hade boken ofta varit för nära andra störande ljud för att allt skulle kunna uppfattas, men Lucius insisterade på att hela familjen Weasleys skulle regleras från Hogwarts på grund av att flickan Weasley hade _orsakat_ hans sons död.

Han hörde Dumbledore säga,

"Vad händer när du skriver i den?"

"Det blir den text jag skriver naturligtvis — vad skulle det annars bli." Snyftade hon tillbaks

"Låt oss prova." Skrockade en röst som Harry kände från tidigare upplevelser.

"Vad ska jag skriva?" Undrade Ginerva.

"Skriv 'vad har hänt Draco?'" Och Ginny skrev. Harry var beredd nu med en kalligrafipenna, för effektens skull, och svarade i skrift.

'_**Lucius Malfoy fick den här boken att förvaras för min räkning — men han har bedragit mig, därför straffas han med att mista sin son**__.'_

Både Harry, Luna, Sirius och Remus, vilka hade kommit också kunde höra paniken i rösterna från boken. En ny skrift kom, inte längre Ginervas handstil.

'_Vem är du?'_

'_**JAG är Tom Marvolo Riddle. Eller mer korrekt nu Jag är Lord Voldemort**_.'

'_Hur kan du påstå att Lucius Malfoy har svikit dig — han har aldrig varit i din tjänst.'_

'_**Lucius — är du där? Förnekar du mig? Vad det betyder vet du. — Skriv ditt svar — NU**__._

'_Jag var ju tvungen att fortsätta hålla skenet uppe, för den goda sakens skull. Jag är — och har alltid varit dig trogen_.'

'_**Lögnare — du är feg, du är otrogen — den här boken skulle du hålla i säkert förvar tills jag har hittat ett sätt att komma tillbaks — och du har satt den i händerna på en skoljänta — vad är din ursäkt nu?**__'_

'_Var är Draco?_'

'_**Draco kommer du aldrig mer att se, han är min nu, hans liv tar jag till mitt. Som var en av möjligheterna med den här lilla detaljen, En skoljänta har jag ingen användning av så henne lämnade jag och valde en annan — och som du bedragit mig Lucius, så vad passar bättre i utbyte. Innan Draco är helt förtvinad — vad har du att säga till honom innan han helt dör.**_'

'_Draco — ? — _'

'_**Han upplever ditt svar – men kan inte svara själv.**_'

'_Draco — gör namnet Malfoy en ära genom att tjäna vårt syfte väl, är du utvald — så gör din plikt._'

'_**Vackra ord till den som dör — av den som inte tror det berör den som säger dem. Du är märkt Lucius — och jag kommer att hämta dig också, du har svikit mig, och svikare har jag ingen uppskattning av. — ADJÖ.**_'

"_erazio - incendia"_ Sa Harry och all text i boken hos Dumbledore försvann varpå den började brinna, han ville inte att de skulle hitta förbindelsen till hans bok, och med det han hade skrivit skulle det bli alltför många diagnostiska besvärjelser. Men med det försvann även den informationskälla han hade.

Han var dock säker på att han hade skapat ett visst rabalder genom sina svar, och OM Lucius Malfoy skulle förhöras under betryggande former skulle inte mycket av det han svarade eller bara sa motsägas av Lucius svar.

"Vad ska vi göra med Draco nu, när han officiellt är död hos dem?" Undrade Sirius.

"Han var inte så pigg när vi tog hit honom, officiellt — hos dem, är han ju dödad av Voldemort, så på den punkten är vi säker. Men vi är ju inga barnamördare, så lite minnesmodifiering som _värsta_ åtgärd, men om han väljer att utvecklas till en _modern_ person, så kan han få en framtid, han är ju en _Black_, och det innebär att du har, eller — ska ha, ett visst ansvar för honom. Han får en chans — men han måste bli kvar här tills problemet där borta är löst."

—

Saker fick annan utveckling efter det än vad Harry hade haft i de tidigare upplevelserna, Lucius Malfoy förstod att hans framtid var förbi, och han tog ut en del pengar och försvann.

Ingen i Weasleys belastades för Dracos försvinnande. Loklat jublades det i många sovsalar. Det hela fick en del andra följder också, ryktet om en usel lärare kom fram, och med det granskades han i sömmarna. Med en lärare fockad blev Dumbledore för upptagen för att kunna hålla _pöbeln_ borta från Snape, och han utsattes för rena vandalismen, av de lite äldre och _kunniga_ eleverna, när han _krävde_ åtgärder så kom det granskning av även hans kvalité, varpå även han fick kalla fötter, och valde att sluta visa sig på offentliga platser.

Harry hade inte inledningsvis förstått hur stort värde de hade av Ginervas dagbok, nu när den var borta så saknade de information därifrån. Alltså behövdes det nya kanaler, fler dagböcker, av lite olika utförande iordningställdes, sen skulle han försöka få dem till butiker där de kunde säljas. Den nya varianten skulle ha blodsskyddsmagi, han själv, och Luna besvärjdes in som _master_ på samtliga, och att det stod i bruksanvisningen att köparen måste avsätta fem droppar blod och besvärja den med besvärjelsen _tutis pro mee_.

Efter det skulle enbart den personen kunna läsa i den boken, så långt var det helt korrekt, men i Harrys motsvarighet till den kunde han och Luna läsa också. Liksom att ha akustisk medhörning. För att göra den mer attraktiv hade den även självkrympningsbesvärjelse, och ett förvaringsutrymme som klarade av att förvara ett femtital vanliga böcker, och lite andra småsaker.

Med det skulle den _sälja sig själv_, hade han räknat ut. 58 sådana böcker hade han kunnat ta fram lagom inför julhandeln, de fanns både i Hogsmeade och i Diagongränd.

—

Draco, hade tidigt varit aggressiv och krävande, men när han fick läsa texten i _Harrys_ exemplar av dagboksboken, så veknade han. När han insåg att han var _död för dem_, och enda utvägen var att han dog även på riktigt, eller godtog att vara medgörlig, blev det lite lättare, när han sedan avkrävdes en ED, på att inte avslöja dem, och att vara ärlig, blev det ännu bättre. Framför allt när Sirius Black förklarade vad det innebär att vara en _Black_. Gav han ned sig. Med det började även han vid _Salem institute of magic_ all hans kontakt med Europa måste han avstå tills _problemet_ var löst.

**— ENDE —**

Det har alltså gått 1½ läsår av Harry Potters 'normala' Hogwatstid när siska texten är klar. Är du intresserad av att den ska byggas vidare på, så skriver du ihop lite av vad DU tycker ska hända dels under vårterminen på Hogwarts, dels för Harry & Luna. Samt vilka tre elever som transfererat till Salem. Hermione – BÖR – vara en av dem. I mina tankar är det Hermione och Patils, men jag är inte bunden vid det – men det är INTE Weasleys.

—


End file.
